


Que Será Será

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Until Dawn (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All In The Mind, Character awareness, Cross-Fandom?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: An appropriated argument from the mind.(A.K.A. I am way too weird for my own good!)





	Que Será Será

_The Id_

 

 

Although being blind was usually treated as one of the world’s worst handicaps in the media…it actually kind-of wasn’t.

 

Sure it stunk not being able to see, but what you lacked in that area, your hearing more than made up for.

 

 

At least, that was the experience of Lynn Goldman.

 

 

Currently jobless (and in the process of moving into a new house), the too-tall for her age OC was eagerly awaiting her turn to debut.

 

 

_I wonder when I’ll finally get the chance to show up in something outside of a promo._

 

 

 

Judging from the status of Alice’s Archive profile, that ‘chance’ wouldn’t be until next month.

 

Maybe.

 

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

 

_Ah, well…at least it won’t be until next year…_

 

 

 

_The Ego_

 

 

 

Aw man…

 

 

I can’t figure out what to do with her character!

 

 

I’ve got the concept outlined, but I just don’t know-

 

 

 

_The Super-ego_

 

 

 

Far be from me to tell you what to do,

 

 

But if you really want her in something so bad…

 

 

 

Why don’t you premiere her in something else?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the foreshadowing for SOD? (:


End file.
